Merman in Sunnydale
by princess nex
Summary: The whole world got black. Xander last thought was,'Please let this fishtail be a nightmare' This will be a Crossover with True blood and pirates of the caribbean, my first try
1. Chapter 1

Hi

this is my first try as a fanfiction writer. I also have to say that english isn't my mother tongue but i hope to learn the language better.

This will be a crossover between Buffy True Blood and Pirates of the Caribbean. The idea didn't want to leave my head so tell me what you think.

I didn't watch the whole true blood series just some episodes and read a lot about it.

The raiting may go up to a later time.

Enjoy the reading

Nex

* * *

**Prolog**

Xander knew that something in him had changed since his time with the swim team.

It happened a week ago that he treatment against the fish steroids started and he hoped it would work. Maybe it's also going to change his feeling about himself.

But tomorrow he would go to the sea and show himself that he did not change and could go into the water.

During his time with the team he learned that he liked swimming. Sometimes he couldn't stop and the couch had to drag him out of the pool. He missed it.

Tomorrow, no matter what happened, he would go swim in the ocean, even when the hellmouth opened itself or Angelus would be sitting on the beach and wait for him. He would go swimming.

The next day started bright and early. Xander had to be quiet so he would wake his parents when he sneaked out of the house. He could already see the sun on the sky, so the Angelus scenario could no longer happen. Today was a saturday, that meant no school for the next two days. He had a date with Cordelia the next day and a Scooby meeting in the evening. But this day belonged to him.

He had his swimwear already under the normal clothes, so he didn't have to change on the beach.

When he walked to the ocean he started feeling lighter. He could breathe easier and his thoughts weren't so dark any longer. And then he felt it, the water under his feet. It was a feeling like coming home, or stopping an apocalypse, maybe even better.

He tried to find the right words in his head for this feeling. During this time he was walking into the ocean till he had to swim as he could no longer feel the ground under his feet.

He woke up from his musing when the water got into his nose and he had to use his arms so that he didn't go under.

Xander was fighting with his breath as he swallowed some water. When he got it under control again he looked at his environment in hope of finding the shore.

Although he wasn't a very long time in the water, he could no longer see the beach or any other land or stones in the water.

He knew the dumbest thing to do was panic. He knew this but what should he do? His arms were getting heavy and his shoulders started to hurt.

For now he would swim with the waves and hope to find some land or something were he could lie on and make a pause.

Although he knew that he was no more than some hours in the water it felt like a whole day. Maybe he should have eaten a breakfast before he went to swim.

When the sun started to went down Xander was still swimming and hadn't found the beach or any land. He could no longer feel his arms and he would start to fall a sleep and wake up when his he started to go under.

He knew that he couldn't go longer. He hadn't felt his legs for a long time now and hoped thy were still there. What a funny thought, why shouldn't his legs be there. Xander asked himself if funny thoughts were the first steps to dying.

In an attempt to calm himself, he looked at his legs.

That was the dumbest idea of all dump ideas he ever had and will ever have.

When Xander didn't see his legs at the spot where they had to be, he started to panic.

His heartbeat and his breathing quickened but he couldn't get any air in his lungs. And then it happened. The whole world got black. Xander last thought was,'Please let this fishtail be a nightmare'

to be continued?

So what do you think?

Should I write more?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I forgot that nothing belongs to me and I make no money with it.

So here is the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews.

Hope you like it.

* * *

Xander woke up feeling sleepy. His whole body was hurting. He did not open his eyes just yet. First he tried to remember what he did last night. He wasn't injured during the last patrol.

And why wasn't he lying in his bed? Where was he by the way? The ground, he had to be lying at the ground as it felt hard and uneven. Maybe he should open his eyes now, so that he could stop guessing. After opening his eyes was a colorful fish the first thing he saw.

„I'm dreaming, that's it, I'm dreaming or I'm in the hospital and they gave me the good stuff." He didn't believe that himself. He tried to stand up, maybe this... whatever this was, would go away, when he was walking.

He couldn't stand up. Why couldn't he stand up?! And then he saw it again. His fishtail. No legs but a fishtail. He tried to move it and it moved. So it had to belong to him. What should he do? He started to swim with his arms. His movements were more or less useful. But he didn't want to use it as that would mean it was real. When he didn't use it maybe it would go away. Xander knew deep inside himself that he was lying to himself.

After some time his arms started to get tired. He knew what would happen next. He wouldn't be able to breathe and get unconscious.

Breathing... There was something but he couldn't put his finger on it. It would properly come to him when he was leaving the water. Then it hit him like a lightning bolt. He was in the water and he could breathe! How was that possible. He began to panic, again. And lost his conscious, again.

The next time he woke up, he was prepared. He knew about the fishtail and would use it to get out of the water. About the being able to breath, he'd think about it later, much later.

He wasn't sure how, but somehow Xander found his way back to the beach. Since he started using his new-found tail his movements in the water were really fast and he didn't need long to his destination.

When he was near the land he looked if there was someone on the beach. He couldn't see anyone, so he started to leave the water. He wasn't trying very long when he noticed that he couldn't walk out of the water. He forgot his legs, or is fishtail again.

So he tried to crawl out of the water and it worked, more or less.

The moment he left the water with his whole body, his legs appeared. It was fascinating to see his tail turn into two legs.

He was really happy that he could walk now and didn't have to crawl to ...

To whom should he go? Buffy was out because of Angelus. The same reason went for Giles. Although Willow was his best friend, he couldn't go to her as she would be more panicked than him. That left Cordelia. He knew he could trust her with his life and his secrets.

Xander started his way to Cordelia after he changed back into his clothes.

During his time in the water the time went on and it was approaching midday. So he wouldn't wake anyone in the Chase household. To say that Cordelia was surprised to see him would be an understatement.

She asked,"Didn't you want to go swimming to lose your fear of the water?"

"I was swimming and than happened something I have to tell you or better show you. Can we go to a bathroom? I need space and water for the demonstration.", was Xander'S reply. "That better be not one of your jokes!", Cordelia led the way to the next bathroom with a bathing tube.

Xander started to fill it with water and went into it after it had enough water. He changed out of his clothes and after his legs were under the water, they changed to the fishtail.

Now he had the time to really look at his tail. All in all was it a really nice tail. It was longer than his legs and loomed over the edge of the tube. Its colours were greens, blues and turquoise and it dazzled in the light. On the sides he could see small fins that were moving in the water and on the end of the tail was a rather big and beautiful turquoise fin.

"What..?How..?", Cordelia tried to form a sentence but she was in shock and couldn't think straight. She needed some time to swallow the shock to give a statement,"Xander Harris if this is one of your jokes, I will kill you!" "I didn't do anything. When T went into the water today it just happened. I got even a panicattack when I saw it. Moreover I can breathe under the water. But I didn't know what I should do, so I came to you. Do you have an idea? Maybe it's something from the swim team?", Xander was desperatly trying to make her understand that this was not a joke.

"Okay, okay. First, I don't think that has anything to do with the swim team and secondly I will call Giles. He has to come to us. You will not leave this tube, understood!", Cordelia was already on her way out of the room and wasn't waiting for Xander's reply.

Xander tried to listen to Cordelia's voice during her telephone call but the voice was to muted through the door.

After some time she came back with something to eat and drink,"Giles wille be here in 20 minutes."

- exactly 20 minutes later -

Cordelia had to answer the door after someone rang the door.

She led Giles to the bathroom and showed him Xander with the fishtail.

"Dear Lord, how did that happen?", Giles looked as shocked as Cordelia had. "We called you for an explanation!", Cordelia wasn't amused.

„Of course, of course. Xander, do i suspect it right that you can breathe under the water and that you also can swim very fast?", he didn't wait for an answer, "It seems you are a sea fairy, more commonly known as mermaid or in your case merman. They can live on land and in the water, can swim real fast and can't die of old age. After their first change they age really slowly if they age at all. I don't think you will age anymore, as your are quiet old for a first change. You said, you went swimming in the ocean? Was it your first time?" "Yes to both. My parents always forbid me to go near the ocean." "Good, good. Can you please go all the way under the water? I want to see if there are any other changes."

In this moment Xander was grateful for the big tube. He had no problem to get his whole body under the water. When it was under, Giles and Cordelia looked at him. Giles was taking notes on a notepad.

Suddenly Xander could feel that he got trouble getting air, so he had to come up again. When his head was in the air again, he took some mouthfuls of air.

"Ah, I think in this water wasn't enough oxygen for you. Did you feel any changes?", Giles was in his element.

"No. So I did change? What do I look like under the water?" Before Giles could even start to form a response, Cordelia already answered the questions,"Your hair growed a bit and was flowing around your head and you got this small turquoise fins on your arms. Also your eyes and some of your hair changed colour to turquoise. You also got some turquoise lines on your body. All inall you looked quiet beuatiful and I nearly jumped into the tube."

"Yes, thank you Cordelia. Xander leave the tube and stop this humming now. Sea fairys can control humans with their voice", Giles, too was blushing.

Xander heaved himself out of the tube. His tail changed back into his legs after he left it.

"Okay, I will look for some more information. I will also call Buffy and Willow and we will meet in three hours in the library, to talk about everything", with that Giles left the house, all the time muttering some incomprehensible things.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that i took so long.

The next one will be longer and sooner.

Hope you like it.

* * *

Xander decided to go home for the three hours. He wanted to have some time to himself to think about the new information.

He wasn't human. He was a fairy, a sea fairiy also known as a merman. He wasn't sure how he should react or what he should think. He was no longer the normal one. At least he hoped it. With his luck, his only powers would be to breath under water.

He reached his house without any problems. But when he went into it, the problems started. In the kitchen waited his parents for him. They did look sober and angry. Really angry. Xander wasn't sure what he should do now. This never happened before. But his father didn't let him any time to think. He started speaking,"What did we tell you about the ocean? Didn't we tell you that you're not allowed to go into the water? What were you thinking? Did you even think?"

Xander wasn't sure what he should say or if he should say something. He decided to let his father rant maybe he would leave him alone when he was finished.

But he didn't stop. He talked and screamed til he lost his voice. Then his mother started to talk. She didn't screamed or was overly angry. Her voice was calm and collected,"Your aunt, my sister, called. She and some other family members will come next week to visit. You will stay during your holidays with them. They knew you were in the ocean and I believe them. So you have to bear the consequences of your doing."

Xander couldn't believe what he was hearing. His parents always told him, his mother was an only child and now her sister came for a visit and he would stay the summer with them.

Before Xander was able to ask question or even think about questions he could ask, his parents stood up and left the room. His mother called over her shoulder that her family would be arriving in the morning next Saturday and that he should be home to greet them.

After some time, Xander couldn't say how long he stood in the kitchen he remembered the meeting in the library. One look on a near clock showed that he had to leave now to be on time.

When Xander reached the library the others were already waiting for him.

Giles started to explain Xander situation to Willow, Buffy and Oz. He hadn't found more

information on sea fairies. Then Xander explained his meeting with his parents and that his mothers family knew that he was in the water and would come to visit.

Before they could start to form a plan for researching, Giles phone rang.

He went to answer it. The phone call didn't last long. When he came back into the room the others could see that he had no good news.

"The Watcher Council learned about Angelus. They want to take him out as he is now in the possesion of Acathla. We need to do something or they will take out the whole of our group. Has anyone of you an idea?"


	4. Chapter 4

So, that is the next chapter.

It's really short again but I had to write it and now I can concentrate on the important part.

* * *

Willow was the first to awake out of her stupor,"We have to give him back his soul. Jenny had the spell translated and I already look it over. I could do it today. I have everything home. We could do it at your house Giles as there can no one enter and no one asked what we're doing."

"Yes that is a good idea Willow", Giles had still some problems talking about Jenny.

"It's a shame that she died before she could tell us about it. I'm feeling guilty about my treatment of her after I learned of her involvment in the losing of Angel's soul. It is a shame she died through an accident. Surviving the hellmouth only to be killed by a drunken driver.",Buffy liked talking about it as much as Giles did. She still felt it was her fault. She was mean to her so Jenny treid to help and walked outside at inght were she was hit by a car.

(AN:I know that Jenny was killed by Angelus but that wouldn't fit for the rest of the story. I still need Angel and Giles working together)

"Okay, it is the middle of the day. We will do it now. And your right, we will do it in my home. I hope that everything works", Giles was for the first time positive that this could work.

The group went to Giles home to do the spell.

- With Angelus -

Angelus, Spike and Drusilla were in the mansion. They all observed the stoneform of Acathla. Angelus was sure that he knew what he had to do.

He told the room and its inhabitants that only a worthy person good take the sword out of the stone and wake Acathla up.

He put some of his blood on his hands and started to pull the sword out of the stone. He was surprised when he suddenly had the sword in his hands. He looked unbelievable back and forth between the sword and the stoneform of Acathla. But nothing happened.

Angelus started to become angry and began to kick Acathla.

Suddenly the stone started to wobble and fell over. There was an inscription on the ground but before anyone in the room could start to translate it, Angelus fell screaming to the floor.

Spike used the chaos to take Drusilla and leave Sunnydale.

After some time the vampire regained his composure and looked around himself.

He didn't know where he was and what day it was.

Then the door opened and Buffy stormed into the room. "Buffy, is that you? What happened?"; the vampire looked a bit confused. "It worked. It worked. I've got you back, Angel", Buffy was jubilant and cried some tears. She fell Angel around his neck and cried in his shoulders.

When Giles, Xander, Willow and Oz came into the mansion, Buffy was explaining everything that happened.

They decided to meet the next evening in Giles home.

* * *

Hope you liked what I dealt with Angelus

Who can guess what the inscription means?

I'm glad you like the idea. I think Xander and Erik will meet in 3 to 4 chapters. But it may take a bit time as I try to watch True blood so that I can find a good time to introduce Xander to Erik.


End file.
